1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle roof with at least one roof opening which can be selectively closed or at least partially exposed by means of an sliding cover which can be displaced by means of a cover drive, and with a wind deflector which is located along the front edge of the roof opening and which can be operated by means of a wind deflector actuator mechanism depending on the movements of the sliding cover or the cover drive between a working position with the roof at least partially opened and a rest position with the roof closed.
2. Description of Related Art
Motor vehicle roofs of this type are known, among others, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,150 and German Patent Nos. 1 189 393, DE 44 44 630 C and DE 39 08 750 C. In the known motor vehicle roofs, the wind deflector adjustment mechanism and the sliding cover or the cover drive are dynamically interconnected such that the wind deflector, at the start of the opening motion of the sliding cover is raised from the closed position in the direction to the open position into the wind deflector working position. In practice, it has been found that in many roof forms and at higher vehicle speed, whistling noise caused by the wind can occur. This applies especially when the wind deflector is equipped in the conventional manner with so-called antirumble notches (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,429).